


谷仓

by etoilechat



Category: Katana ZERO (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 15和0无差，通关后的感想，灵感来自线太太的图。药物耗尽后的0进入了一段记忆的闪回，里面有少年的15
Kudos: 3





	谷仓

女性的空无提醒零，柯罗诺斯进入戒断状态后，空无士兵就会变成时间轴上薄薄的一线纸。这是零第二次听见这样的提醒，第一次是在心理诊所，他因柯罗诺斯浓度过低而陷入了短暂的时间轴震荡。他听见伽马，听见那场战争，不知道第几次喷溅出的血水滋得他满头满脸都是，他割下了女性空无的头。

他再又夺了心理医生的命，夺了三注柯罗诺斯，去找一所愿意把血当作洗浴用品的浴场，这次他没有找到。警方已经盯上了他，出租房恐有二十四小时布防，手头上的信用点所剩无几，血液里的柯罗诺斯也是。

他从一条街道徘徊到另一条，把所见所闻当作暂时的食粮。他的欲望叫他洗劫一间店，随便什么店，屠戮里面所有活物。这种欲望的别称叫作麻木，与他杀心理医生时的那种有明晰的区别。

他记得，他的血像北风一样在血管里呼啸，他的心脏像烈日照射下剧震的引擎，情绪从他的眼睛里流出来，通过蛮横的拳头砸进眼镜、砸进脸。于事无补，他知道，但他找不到别的对象。尽管他同时知道，罪魁祸首就在他身旁，和他的生活息息相关，和每一个街区，和他的城市和他的国家密不可分。没有声音的尖叫在那个如血的黄昏穿透了整个第三区，将在他心里明亮的城市景象一概震碎。

他在街上走，又感觉不在走。一个他分成几个他，时间震荡再次在他的感官上撬出一条细缝，变了调的倒带声让他听不进磁碟里的音乐。他匆匆拐进一条小巷，然后再一条，藏匿进前不久侦查发现的废弃民屋。

里面堆满了纸箱。他倒进去，感觉很好，如果胃袋不那么酸涩，甚至更好。他把自己拍进睡眠，回避更多倒带或快进的杂音。即便是罪不可赦的将死之人，也想要在迎来终结时舒服些吧，他的嘴角有微笑。

金和银。女孩。

此时他非生非死，两难的选择已经被解开。

利维坦。贝希摩斯。

如果说列维坦是他从那个男孩手里夺来的，那么贝希摩斯…

他的意识中断了，在第三区的下班晚高峰。浑浊的窗玻璃外，喇叭声此起彼伏。

回家。它们说。对所有围困于高架之巅的人说。

在零黯淡的巩膜下，一点耀眼的金黄扩散开去，在他残存的视野中无止无尽。

“喂。”

不会是幻听吧。

眼前的影像很模糊，就连传来的声音也沾染上了一些似是而非的特性。一线红芒直指零无表情的面容，他袒出半侧臂膀的浴衣上满是泥尘。亡命人对亡命剑，即便对现况没有半点了解，他的本能也在说话：可真是了不起的杀意。

他像是还沉在凝固的时间里，但只那懒散的小幅度前滚，就躲过了锐不可当的锋刃。再一回身，一拽，一摁，他利用体型和气力的优势制住了突袭的剑客。

他的食指和拇指扣在剑客的颈后，把那张未曾看清的脸死死压在泥泞里。敌手只要挣扎就会吃上一嘴一脸的泥巴，这人却偏偏发了狂一样地弹动，不顾他们之间过于悬殊的体型差。

不过是十三十四的小孩。

汗津津的金发扫在零的指侧，他再往下看，剪裁特殊的墨绿军服映入眼前。果然，空无。零的手指再扣紧一些，疑惑和沉思的神色交替着从他的脸上掠过，他喊道：“十五。”

僵持结束了，他们陷入静默之中。小孩刚刚剧烈动作了一番，此时却悄无声息，没有半句质问，没有半点喘息。零把小十五的头颅往旁侧掰一掰，审视那脸庞上鼓起的咬肌，还有努力张开的鼻翼。十五用深呼吸取代口式呼吸，不在零面前露怯，也不看他，脸上的肌肉偶有微的颤动，摆出来的也仍是倔犟的神色。

零笑了。即便十五在他记忆中只剩下那一盘录像带里的飒爽身姿，这样的性情仍然能牵动他仅剩无几的怀念。他松开手，拍一拍小十五的脸颊，没收了小孩的刀。

十五站起来，胡乱抹去脸上脏兮兮的泥。日后的十五赶零一头，现在却连胸口都不到，发辫和四周的麦穗融为一体，收麦的镰刀能把他的脑袋一并割走。零向地平线远眺，一手握刀，一手牵了十五，磊磊落落地在交战区的土地上走。

小小的十五，大大的疑问。当然，有疑问的会是十五，而不是零。时间静止的世界零还没有体验过，姑且认为一切皆有可能。半只脚踏进阿鼻地狱的武士心态平和，甚至在以观光客的视角打量这一段记忆的闪回。

和零的邋遢相比，十五的讲究在伽马小队里异常显眼。战场环境不堪，出入一趟，不超过半小时就会灰头土脸，现代的卫生习惯在此地并不合理。十五又来得晚，是新人，排在他前头的没少给他苦头吃，按现在的话来说，这叫做霸凌。半夜被其他伽马空无从床上拖出去，一头摁进脏水桶，对当时的十五来说，是家常便饭。

他不置一言，也不合群，一年内就蜕变成了标准的伽马杀人鬼，比他的许多前辈都更令人胆寒。他的发辫仍在后脑勺编得齐整，却已经找不到半个以此为由向他找茬的人。

十五的手瘦小而干燥，在零手里随意放着，像存放一个物件，看不出他每走几步就释出暗劲，试探零的忍耐极限，试探零是否有松懈。如果他想走，成功的几率小，但也不是不能做到，但偏偏他的刀在零的手里，让他的脚步在懊恼中停了又停。

天这样蓝。零想。他以前还是空无的时候留意过吗？远处只有几道战斗机高速飞行留下的云痕，上一轮轰炸的灰雾已然净空，很快就会等到新的一轮。他们要找一处避难所，零不想知道死了再死是什么感觉。

在这往前赶路的当口，零察觉到了十五动作中拖泥带水的成分。他把十五的刀别在腰侧，虎口掐住十五的下巴，对着光端详了一阵。十五不躲，不藏情绪，零因而把其间的不忿，懊恼和不明所以看得一清二楚。他捏了一下小孩的鼻头，面无表情：“加快速度，十五号，我不介意把你打晕了扛回去。”

十五定了定，声音沙哑而冷：“半路我就会醒，我会掰断你的脖子。成功率高达百分之七十，如果你采用肩扛的姿势，零号。”

“不，百分之一。因为我会在把你打晕之前卸掉你的手臂。”零低头看十五鼻子上被他掐出来的红色。

十五再定一定，脸上变出忍俊不禁的表情。十三还是十四岁？零不清楚，但十五的嘴咧着，豁了几个小口的门牙从半大不小的缝隙间露出来。零也笑了，胸腔里有嗬嗬的声音在震。

空无的伽马小队只要出动，其成员活动轨迹方圆五公里内都难有活口。灿金的麦穗随热风摇曳，长势喜人，摆明了曾被精心打理。但零只要看一眼身旁的十五就心里清楚，前后左右任何可能有人的房屋，都已经历屠杀，焚烧殆尽。

十五的脸上有镇静和恍惚，前者是血浇筑出的，后者则是因为过度使用了柯罗诺斯的能力。

他们在田埂上，手拉着手，面前的路延成两条。零远眺片刻，带着十五踏上左侧的道路。十五虽跟着走，却用语言拒绝：“我们要回军营，任务已经完成。回军营要走右侧的路。”

零说：“闭嘴，如果你不想死于轰炸。”

零的声音并不从容，愤怒很明显。

十五有些困惑：“我们可以用柯罗诺斯避免被轰炸，我们一直这样做。”

十五指的是被炸弹一次次炸成碎肢，又一次次回溯到起点的过程。这进一步地激怒了零，他扯拽十五纤细的骨头架子，笔直向左，粉碎十五并不成抵抗的抵抗。

从某个时刻起，零感觉到那是残忍的。从前可以为之大笑，当今却只觉怒火中烧。他手里的血，他手里的肉，整合成叫十五的形象的这些东西，他不愿交出。

零把十五甩进谷仓，钢铁的顶穹遮蔽了日光，他扳动厚重的金属大门，隔绝外界。最后一线光渐渐缩短，不再照见地面浮动的尘屑。他的身体发力，凝实的肌肉绷出一道弧，气劲在持续的动作中减弱，正是适合偷袭的时候。

十五钳紧了零的手掌，踢踩着一荡，借零的躯干攀上了零的肩颈。战斗经验告诉他，这是最能致零于死地的部位，刚才的他因零无意掩饰弱点的坦白而笑，现在的他则眼睛发亮。一双赤红的眼，洞见血，洞见性命的凋亡。

他低估了零的底蕴，他还太小，评定敌手战斗能力时不免注重表象。零的气力已要衰减，在他看来。而那枯竭的、平凡无奇的肢体中，拧成绳一般结出了一股强劲的力，一下把他摔打在地，让他眼前发黑，双耳嗡嗡作响。

零一脚踹在了他的侧腹，把他踢出几步远。零的呼吸稍显急促，语调却没有变化：“你没发现你用不了柯罗诺斯的能力了吗？”

十五蜷着，状如熟虾，零没有视而不见。他匆匆上前，提着十五的衣领，把十五塞进麦垛，自己再堵进去。

十五说：“我发现了。在你面前用不了。我应该杀你，这样…”

十五的眼睛往上一掀，听起了战机的轰鸣，连丢下的半截话也不要了。这其中有孩子气，他说了狠话，他知道零懂得自己的意思，而不在意零的反应了。

没有柯罗诺斯是新奇的；和一个陌生人厮杀、对方没有损伤，反而行起了一些让他不明所以的救助，这更新奇了。

他的脑袋小幅度地抬着，细听。两股热流从他鼻梁中涌出来，是方才搏斗的下场。他的舌尖在唇珠上点一点，品得津津有味。

十五应该杀这个不认识的零，这样就能重新使用能力，安全回到兵营。

零补全了句子，也站在原地，跟兴致勃勃的小十五一起听。

他身体的姿态仍有明显的、回护的意味，随时准备在听到近旁的炸弹声时用肢体覆盖十五。他意识到了，却不更改，反而再贴近些，下巴同十五蓬松的脑袋挨在一起。

他闻到十五血里的柯罗诺斯，将十五往怀里按一按，平整而钝的牙没入小孩的颈侧。年轻的身体，肌理紧致，蓄满了血的肌肉柔韧而细腻。他嚼烂一片肌肉束，吮干里面的血，再挪到另一片完好的皮肉上。

他只动十五的表层，不碰十五还在发育期的骨架，就像十五不发出半点声音，也不颤抖一样。糜烂的咬痕寸寸延展，他在毛细血管丛间抽走富余的柯罗诺斯，润滑钟表的齿轮，让停滞的时间再度行进，他逐渐能从这一闪回中抽身。

与之相对的，十五逐渐被固定在这一闪回，将要停留在受零庇护的天真姿态，肩上怀里绽出艳丽的花。

“我不会再让任何人伤害你。”

零说。

红色的刀鞘拍在零的脸上，拍出鳞片模样的印痕。零眨了眨眼睛，无辜地醒转了。

他不在废弃的屋里，而在更整洁的一间单人寝室中。一面称得上宽敞的线索板霸占了房间的大部分空间，一部分照片画上了红叉。

十五沉默了片刻，面对着零，背光的高大身影看不出表情，垂到大腿的发辫微微晃动着。

零检查佩刀和身体，多出的只有左侧上臂一处圆圆的针孔。

“谢谢。”

零很诚恳。

十五颔首，转身走到房间别的地方。

“…刚刚我什么都没有听见。”


End file.
